Spring Showcase
by AvidlyWriting
Summary: "How about you and me go talk in private? Hmm? I could give you some…pointers maybe? I think tonight we can definitely work on you hitting a high note." This one-shot is an alternate Klaine meeting that consists of pure PWP smut with maybe a sprinkle of fluff and feels. Klaine Prompt: Dom!Kurt and Sub!Blaine NC-17


Author's Note: So this is a prompt fulfillment I got a while ago. Sorry it took a while but the request was out of my comfort zone. However, I did say I'd try anything at least once so here it is. A Dom!Kurt/Sub!Blaine request from **Guest101** that I have just fulfilled (or attempted to, whatever). Full prompt at the end, I hope you like it, and if you're a baby penguin I suggest you don't read this.

Happy Reading!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee or any of it's character's. I'm not affiliated with anybody nor will I make any profit from this story. I own absolutely nothing and am just humoring my own insanity. I don't know or own the actors that portray these characters. Everything belongs to Ryan Murphy, Glee, Fox and anyone else that has patent over Glee and it's characters. Hope I covered everything I don't own!

***WARNING*** This is just a one-shot, but yes, this is pure PWP KLAINE SMUTTY SMUT SEX. Dirtiest and longest thing I have EVER written. If you don't like power play sex, FLEE. BDSM, Dom/Sub, dirty talk, use of profanity, possessive!kink, role-play, binding, orgasm denial and everything in between.

Proceed if you dare.

~C.

* * *

(One-Shot)

"Good Evening everyone, and welcome to our end of the year Spring Showcase. You high schoolers are the select few, the ones given the privilege to observe the finished product of the yearlong efforts the freshman class has put in, and the lucky students who have been accepted into the New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts. Tonight, you will be the audience for the freshmen students' final exam—if you will—and bear witness to a mere example of what I expect from you, NYADA's incoming students. My name is Carmen Tibideaux, and as always…enjoy the show."

The students in the Round Room all clapped enthusiastically as Carmen Tibideaux walked back to her a seat, a seat that just so happened to be next to one, Blaine Anderson. He felt very nervous sitting next to such an intimidating woman, but also very honored. This would be his chance to show the dean of his college how serious he was about the arts, and how eager he was to learn from others. So, after taking a deep breath, he whispered, "H-Hi, you probably don't remember me—"

"Blaine Devon Anderson. Westerville, Ohio. Plans to major in Musical Theatre. You're right, I don't remember you at all." Carmen drawled, keeping her eyes forward as the first student prepared to perform her final.

He flushed in embarrassment, "R-Right, sorry. I just really wanted to thank you for the opportunity to study here."

She sighed at the comment, and then looked at him with a pointed expression. "I have done you no favors, Blaine Anderson. You were accepted because you show promise, but if you wish to stay, you must prove your worth. Thank me with a drive to succeed, a passion that will make you soar, and a promise to improve for as long as you are here. Are we understood, Mr. Blaine Anderson?"

Blaine swallowed thickly, and nodded vehemently. "Y-Yes, Miss Carmen Tibideaux."

The dean nodded once before turning back to the performer, watching as the lights dimmed and the dancer took her beginning stance. "Then look on, and aim to come as far as these students have."

Blaine could only nod, gluing his eyes to the performance in front of him. He did that with every student that came and went, not a member of the audience clapping before Carmen Tibideaux did. Every once in a while, Blaine would catch himself stealing glancing towards her, trying to decipher her nearly nonexistent facial expressions to determine whether she liked a performance or not. So far, he couldn't gather much. The only time she expressed her opinion was when she clapped, or when she didn't. Freshmen who passed were told to sit in the twenty empty chairs that waited for them. With the hard part over, now they could just enjoy the rest of the performances their classmates put on.

Only one person had failed his final thus far. It scared Blaine, because the guy had honestly been really good, but Carmen Tibideaux expelled him on the spot. She told him to audition for NYADA again once he understood what the word 'improvement' meant, and was ready to work as hard as he was originally supposed to. The guy nearly ran from the Round Room, not a person dared question the dean on the matter. Blaine pulled on the inside of his collar uncomfortably, dreading the next performance and feeling bad for whoever had to follow that. "Kurt Hummel, you may now present your final exam."

There wasn't even a moment of hesitance. The next second, the man who could only be Kurt Hummel strode into the Round Room and stood in front of the audience. He smiled confidently, despite the previous incident. "Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel and I'll be singing 'Who You Are' by Jessie J."

Carmen Tibideaux just stared at her student, not letting on whether she was impressed or bored by the selection. Kurt just cleared his throat, and subtly signaled to the music guys behind him to start up the song. By that point, Blaine was already hunching forward in interest, attention completely focused on Kurt.

**Oooh yeah**

**I stare at my reflection in the mirror**

"**Why am I doing this to myself?"**

**I'm losing my mind on a tiny error**

**I nearly left the real me on the shelf**

**No, no…**

The second Kurt opened his mouth and began to sing Blaine could feel goosebumps rise up on his arms. It wasn't exactly Jessie J's faster pace version of the song, but Kurt's own slowed down more emotional rendition. It was moving. Blaine supported his elbows on his knees, propping his chin up in the palms of his hands, mesmerized by the boy singing in front of him.

**Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars**

**Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing**

**It's okay not to be okay**

**Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart**

**But tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising**

**Just be true to who you are**

**Who you are, who you are, who you are**

**Who you are, who you are…**

Blaine tilted his head, paying special attention to the way his lips carefully formed every word, the way his hands occasionally lifted in a movement for emphasis, and how his glasz eyes seemed to be content with staring above the audience's heads.

**Brushing my hair—do I look perfect?**

**I forgot what to do to fit the mold, yeah!**

**The more I try the less it's working, yeah**

**'Cause everything inside me screams**

**No, no, no, no, no!**

Blaine could see it. The moment Kurt let himself go in the song. It was like a wall came down, his confident façade gone and his vulnerabilities on display for everybody to see.

**Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars!**

**Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing**

**It's okay not to be okay**

**Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart**

**But tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising**

**There's nothing wrong with who you are!**

He was beautiful. No doubt about that. Kurt had flawless porcelain skin, shiny chestnut hair that was half swooped up and half tousled in a sexy purposeful disarray. His clothes hugged his body and highlighted his tight toned muscles. Blaine couldn't take his eyes off him even if he wanted to.

**Yes, no, egos, fake shows, like whoa!**

**Just go and leave me alone**

**Real talk, real life, good love, goodnight**

**And with a smile that's my home…**

**That's my home, yeah**

**Oooh, no, no, no, no, no!**

Hazel brown eyes swept over Kurt's form, loving every article of clothing that covered his lithe form. Pressed dark slacks, a deep blue vest with dotted pattern lines, a white button up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and a dark colored tie with the same pattern as his vest. Though, the interesting thing was the fact that the tie was around his bear neck instead of the shirt's popped collar and tucked into his button down, fabric concealed except for the loosely tied Windsor knot. The unique look made Blaine smile, always interested in new fashion forward trends.

**Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars!**

**Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing**

**It's okay not to be okay**

**Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart**

**Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising**

**Oh just be true to who you are!**

Blaine blushed from his cheeks all the way to the tips of his ears, surprised to find Kurt staring in his direction. He sat up straight quickly, panicking at having someone so gorgeous and talented noticing someone as awkward and boyish as him. However, the fact that Kurt was actually acknowledging Carmen Tibideaux was a little tidbit that hadn't exactly crossed his spazztic mind.

**Who you are, who you are, who you are**

**Who you are, who you are**

**Who you are, who you are, who you are…**

**Oh**

He didn't even think twice about it. Blaine immediately started clapping enthusiastically for the stunning performance he just witnessed, a surprised Kurt even looking at him directly due to the action. The boy soon stopped though, once he realized that his claps were met with abated silence. He blushed an even deeper shade of red, managing to look cute and self-chastising while Kurt smirked at him knowingly with a raised eyebrow.

The dean cleared her throat, "Well, I see you've taken my critique about depth to heart, Mr. Hummel." Kurt nodded wordlessly. "Putting aside my usual anecdote about mainstream music…well done, Mr. Hummel. Congratulations, you may take a seat."

Once her soft claps of applause started, so did the rest of the Round Room's. Kurt smiled graciously, taking a bow before he walked off the stage. The instruction to sit down was as good as being given an A+. Blaine sunk in his seat as Kurt passed him by, watching as he confidently strode to a seat and sat to watch the rest of his classmates perform, crossing one leg over the other and folding his hands over his knee. The dark-haired boy couldn't help but stare back at the peculiar NYADA student, so distracted that he didn't even hear when the next student began to perform.

Kurt kept his facial features pleasant, genuinely interested in what the rest of his classmates had prepared for their freshman final. However, as if sensing eyes on him, he glanced over and caught sight of one of the bright-eyed incoming NYADA students watching him. He smirked in the cute boy's direction, winking at him and taking pleasure in the way he shyly squeaked before turning back to face forward. Kurt stifled a chuckle, finding his skittishness to be kind of endearing.

This subtle back and forth continued with the two young men for the rest of the Showcase, both becoming more intrigued with the other as the minutes ticked by. The rest of the performances were magnificent, even the third to last performer who was expelled for not reaching the high note that Carmen Tibideaux had been working on with her since the beginning of the Spring semester. Though, Blaine swore he wasn't going to let the dean's harsh expectations deter him from his future endeavors here at NYADA.

The dean stood up from her seat, walking to the front of the Round Room and turning to address the audience. Not a sound was made once the impressive woman had everyone's attention. "This concludes NYADA's Spring Showcase for the evening. Congratulations to the freshmen who passed, you are now sophomores. And to you incoming freshmen, you certainly have your work cut out for you, don't you?" She smiled wisely, "There are refreshments and snacks in the back there. For the rest of the evening, feel free to meet and converse with your future instructors, as well as your future competitors. Oops, I mean classmates. Have a wonderful night, ladies and gentlemen."

Students stood up and clapped for Carmen Tibideaux out of respect, applause that then quickly dyed down into murmurs amongst the crowd. Sophomores leisurely making their way to the refreshment table while the plucky incoming freshmen rushed to bombard the performers with praise and got a head start on ass-kissing with the instructors. Blaine was turned around more than once in the rush of crowd, feeling dizzy by the time the other people left him in their dust. He shook his head in an attempt to clear it, blinking rapidly in order to get a handle on himself. His eyes scanned the attendants, trying desperately to find out where the fair-skinned beauty had gone.

After sifting through face after face, Blaine finally spotted him. On one side of the room, he was talking with two other students, a girl and a guy. He laughed at something the girl said, an action that made Blaine frown. What if this guy had just been messing with him, and he was already with someone? Or worse, what if he was STRAIGHT? Blaine didn't even want to humor that thought. Straightening his bowtie roughly, he walked over towards their little group anyways. Even if Blaine didn't have a chance, he at least wanted the opportunity to tell Kurt how talented he thought he was.

Of course, considering Blaine was walking in a crowded nearly sardine squished room, he just HAD to trip over somebody's shoe. And fall right into Kurt's chest. "Whoa, there!"

Blaine held onto the body his arms were wrapped around for dear life, trying to get his footing in his too new apparently friction-less dress shoes. "That's one way to fall for guy, I guess." The girl snickered.

"Put a sock in it, Lydia!" A familiar voice hissed. The strong body holding him up then grabbed him by the arms, helping a floundering Blaine steady himself on his feet. He chuckled, "You all right there, Bowtie?"

He pouted, feeling his cheeks heat up immensely at the fact that he just embarrassed himself like a fool. "S-Sorry, I didn't mean to—" Hazel eyes widened, panicking at the realization that when he bumped into Kurt, he must have knocked his drink around and caused it to spill on his white shirt. "Oh my God, I-I-It was an accident. I'm so sorry."

Kurt kept trying to wipe off the punch with his hand, sighing when the wet spot didn't go away. "Well, ain't that a bitch? Knew I shouldn't have worn white today."

"I could get some napkins. I can't believe—ugh!—what did I do?"

The guy next to Kurt snorted, "Ya know, now that I'm no longer a freshman, I can see how the upperclassmen found tormenting us fun. It's funny when they get all twitchy."

"Leave him alone." Kurt rolled his eyes, before turning to Blaine. "It's fine, all right? I can just get it dry-cleaned. What's your name?"

"B-Blaine."

"Oh…" He drawled, smiling almost predatorily. "You're the guy that was making eyes at me the entire showcase." The younger boy blushed. "You even clapped for my performance."

"Everyone was clapping." Blaine rationalized.

"But not before Carmen Tibideaux. That took a lot of balls." Kurt shot back, and when Blaine didn't say anything, he smirked. "This is Lydia, and this is Scott. I'm—"

"Kurt Hummel."

Scott chuckled, "Oooh, looks like Kurt's got himself an admirer."

Lydia put a hand on Kurt's shoulder, teasingly saying, "Who wouldn't? We ALL admire Kurt."

"You should." Blaine blurted out, pursing his lips when he realized that was out loud.

"Cute."

"Spunky is more like it."

"Cute and spunky then."

"I could just eat him up." Lydia licked her lips.

"Down, kitty. Retract the claws." Kurt laughed, suddenly looking at Blaine with a tad more interest. "Why don't you guys go scare some other freshmen?"

"Aww!" They collectively wined.

"I'll catch up with you guys later." He shook his head fondly, pushing his friends towards a different group of people, giving Blaine and him some semblance of privacy. "So, Blaine. Why don't you tell me what you really thought of my performance?"

Blaine blinked at the request, narrowing his eyes to see if Kurt was being genuine. It seemed as though he was. "You were…stunning, to say the least. I've never heard a countertenor sing live before. It was breathtaking." Then, gathering up a heap of courage he also added, "I couldn't take my eyes off you."

"I noticed." Kurt said easily, stepping a little closer to Blaine. "Ya really know how to give a guy bedroom eyes."

He made a noise that was half pained and just half embarrassing. "W-What?"

"Don't act so innocent. Though, I have to admit, the whole shy act is certainly working in your favor."

Dumbly, really, REALLY dumbly, Blaine repeated, "What?"

Kurt chuckled, a bit confused now too. "Am I coming on too strong?" When Blaine didn't say anything, he stepped back and gave him some room. "Sorry, I can be blunt when I want to. Horrible character flaw, actually."

"N-No! You were fine, I-I just…you're so…and I'm…" Blaine frowned, not being able to speak properly.

However, Kurt seemed to understand. Because next thing he did, was purr right into Blaine's ear. Guess he wasn't too concerned about scaring the younger boy off after all. "Honey, you were pretty fine yourself." When Blaine's breath hitched, the older boy knew he had him. "How about you and me go talk in private? Hmm? I could give you some…pointers maybe? I think tonight we can definitely work on you hitting a high note."

Blaine's knees nearly buckled, his throat going dry. "R-Really?"

He hummed, "Really, so how's about—wait, please be legal."

"Been over eighteen for months now."

"Well then, Blainey baby, I'm gonna rock your world."

* * *

In the end, they'd decided to take a taxi to Blaine's hotel room. Kurt's apartment being in a part of town that Blaine was too hesitant to visit despite the older boy's reassurances, and in all honestly, Kurt wanted the other to be comfortable. The elevator ride up to the twelfth floor was interesting. Blaine kept stealing glances at the blue-eyed beauty. The confident sure way he held himself was a quality he wished he had more of, but he was just a pint-sized prep boy from Westerville. What did he know about making a name for himself or standing out in a crowd? "You think loudly."

"Huh?"

Kurt smirked at him, "Don't know what you're thinking about, but it sure must be something awful to put a frown on such a pretty face. Especially when you have me around." He giggled, striding out of the elevator once it dinged and opened.

Blaine stared after him for a moment, jumping when the elevator was about to close on him and sprinted after Kurt. He skidded to a stop in front of his hotel room door, mouth parting slightly when he was greeted with the sight of Kurt leaning against the door looking all kinds of come-hither like. "Uh…"

"Having second thoughts, maybe?"

He shook his head, "No, not at all."

"Good. How's about we go in? We'll catch our death out here."

"But it's not even cold."

Kurt raised an eyebrow at him, wondering if blunt come-ons really were lost on him. "Honey, are you sure you can keep up with me?" He sauntered forward and plucked the card key from Blaine's hands. Then slid it through the card slot before strolling inside.

Blaine huffed, closing the door behind him as he followed in after the other, his hazel eyes immediately drawn to a leisure looking Kurt lounging on the bed. "Unless you really intend to give me a singing lesson, I suggest you stop asking questions and start showing some skin, because I'm getting hard just looking at you."

His eyebrows rose to his hairline, "What's gotten into you all of a sudden?"

The shorter boy smiled devilishly, slinking forward and standing between Kurt's spread legs. "Heard a rumor that one, Kurt Hummel, likes the shy boys. Had to fit the bill if I wanted to get what I came for."

Instead of being caught off guard, Kurt just chuckled lowly. "Impressive, but you got your information a little mixed up there. It's not 'shy' I'm exactly looking for. It's a whole other quality." He fingered one of Blaine's belt loops and tugged him even closer.

"Is that so?" He asked cautiously, body heating up when Kurt was nearer.

Kurt stood up then, leaning forward to whisper something in the deceitful boy's ear. "I like boys who behave."

Blaine swallowed thickly, "Behave?"

He hummed, "Mhmm…if you want to fit the bill, you have to behave for me, Blainey." Kurt started unbuckling Blaine's belt, making the younger one squeak when it was pulled from his belt loops. "Do you want to be my good boy for the night?"

His body shivered under Kurt's touch, his slender fingers fiddling with the button on his pants. "Y-Yes, yes I want to."

"Yes…what?" Kurt prompted.

"Yes, Kurt?" The hazel-eyed boy tried.

Kurt just raised an eyebrow. "Try again."

"Yes…uh…" Blaine furrowed his eyebrows, trying to figure what Kurt wanted, what a 'good boy' would say. "Yes, s-sir?"

"Good boy." The older male chuckled, pushing Blaine away as he flopped back onto the bed, leaning up on an elbow as he watched the other. "Now, how about you take those clothes off for me?" Blaine opened his mouth to say something, but Kurt held up a silencing finger. "Less talking, more shedding." He winked.

Blaine suppressed a whimper, reaching for his soft purple vest and yellow polo combo. He pulled the two over his head, tossing it onto the dresser. When he was just left in his muscle shirt, he fisted some of it and questioningly looked at Kurt. "Sir?"

Kurt's lips quirked up, a smirk forming on his face. The role came so easily to him, it burned something hot in his lower belly. "Take it off." As Blaine proceeded to do so, he also added, "Pants too. Everything off."

The younger boy nodded, tossing away the shirt caught on his arm before he unbuttoned his pants and started wriggling out of them. He had a hard time getting them off over his shoes though, hopping slightly to keep balance on one leg as he simultaneously tugged his foot out of the pant leg and dress shoe. Blaine grunted when he was finally free, pouting over at Kurt when he started to chuckle, his other foot still caught in his pant leg shoe trap. He shook his confined leg, "Meanie."

The blue-eyed boy actually tried to stifle his giggles, raking his eyes up and down Blaine's form, biting his lower lip when he bent over to yank his foot free from both articles of clothing. "Come here." Blaine flicked off his last sock, peering back over at Kurt when he spoke. "Come on." Kurt smiled softly, holding a hand out to him. The dark haired boy blinked, looking down at the outstretched hand. He carefully placed his own in it, letting the paler male guide him to the bed. He pushed Blaine onto his back, encouraging him to scoot up until his head was closer to the pillows. "Do you trust me?" Then he grabbed the belt he'd previously removed from Blaine's pants, holding it up for the other to see.

When he saw the belt, Blaine froze and his eyebrows shot up to his hairline. "Uh…"

"I just want my good boy to keep his hands to himself." Kurt said innocently.

He whined a bit, "Y-You mean I can't touch, s-sir?"

Kurt crawled over Blaine, coaxing his arms above his head. "Now, I didn't say that. You can touch, just not until I tell you to. Okay?"

Hazel eyes stared into glasz for a moment, searching for any form of deception. When he couldn't find any, Blaine nodded. "I'll be a good boy."

"Just any good boy?"

"No, YOUR good boy."

He looped the belt around one wrist, and circled the other, before wrapping them both together and buckling it. "That's right." Kurt tightened, loving the feeling of having this gorgeous boy tied up under him. His fingers traced the seam of the belt around Blaine's wrists, touching the soft olive skin. "My good special Blainey."

Blaine squirmed under Kurt's touches, looking at his pale fingers as they tracked down his arms, flitting over his pecks. He cried out softly, his dick twitching in his shorts when Kurt played with his nipples. Hands rubbing them into sensitive peaks before he rolled them between the pads of his fingers. Blaine gripped onto the end length of the belt, digging his nails into it so he wouldn't be tempted to grab onto Kurt. "Sir, please."

Kurt leaned down and nuzzled the tent in Blaine's undershorts, "Please what?" He nipped the elastic waistband between his teeth, tugging the shorts down the younger boy's hips. Blaine gasped at the action, lifting his hips eagerly so they could be slid the rest of the way off. Skillfully, Kurt whipped them off the rest of the way, tossing them over his shoulder with his teeth.

"Please. Want you naked too, sir." The younger boy explained, gargling unintelligible syllables when Kurt cradled his balls.

The taller man licked his lips, ignoring the other's words. "Do you have any idea how gorgeous you are?" He moved his hands to touch Blaine's inner thighs, gripping and maneuvering them so his feet were planted on the mattress. "What I wouldn't do to take a bite out of you…"

"But this isn't fair…"

"What was that?"

"I said 'this isn't fair'."

Kurt just raised an eyebrow, unpleased. He crawled on top of Blaine, settling his clothed body onto his naked one. Blaine whined helplessly, his erection now trapped against his abdomen and scratching against the fabric of Kurt's clothes. "I thought you wanted to behave for me, be my good boy."

Blaine pouted, moaning at the friction he got when he squirmed under Kurt. "Am your good boy, I am. I just—"

"You just what?" He said sharply.

The hazel-eyed boy whimpered, his dick throbbing at Kurt's tone. "Just wanted to see you too, sir. All of you." When Kurt just gave him a skeptical look, Blaine turned his puppy dog eyes on him. "Still your good boy, promise."

"Is that so?" He ran a hand through Blaine's dark gelled down locks, breaking the mold to grip a handful and yank his head back, taking way too much pleasure in the shorter male's surprised yelp. His Adam's apple stuck out prominently at the action, Kurt's eyes moving with it when he swallowed. "Because good boys are thankful for what they get, only bad boys are greedy."

Blaine hissed when his hair was tugged on, "I'm sorry! Sorry, sir. Not a bad boy. I'm a good boy. W-Won't do it again. I swear…"

"Sorry's not going to cut it. You misbehaved, you were a bad boy." Kurt growled, grinding his pants against Blaine's naked dick.

"Ah…ah, please sir. M'sorry." He bucked his hips against Kurt's, wanting to cry because the harsh materiel was chaffing.

Kurt stilled his hips, tilting Blaine's head towards him, catching his gaze. He didn't know what it was about those teary honey eyes, but they were beautiful when they glistened like that. "Safe word."

"Huh?"

"Before we go any further, I want you to pick a safe word. The minute you say it—even breathe it—I'll stop."

"But why do I need—"

Kurt cut him off with another harsh tug, "Always. Have. A safe word. Keeps me from doing anything you're not up for, and keeps you comfortable. Got it."

Blaine made a pained noise at the action, trying to rack his brain for something he KNOWS he wouldn't say during sex. So he blurted out, "NYADA."

"What?" He snorted, actually kind of laughing. "Why?"

"You really think I'm going to be thinking of school while I'm with you?"

"Well, I would hope not." Kurt smirked slightly, loosening his hold. "So, NYADA then?"

"NYADA." He affirmed.

"All right, if you say so. Starting now, anything doesn't feel good, or you're not comfortable with something, just say the safe word and I'll stop." The older boy clarified, letting go of Blaine and sitting up, straddling him. "Sound good?"

Blaine couldn't help but thrust up at the repositioned weight, hooded eyes blinking slowly when they caught Kurt's fingers reaching for his necktie. "Yes, sir." He almost slurred, lolling his head to the side to watch him remove it. Kurt only grinned his way, taking off the tie and leaning over just so. "W-Wait—what?" The olive skinned male panicked, furrowing his brows when he was blindfolded with the tie.

All he could hear was Kurt chuckling, his world now gone dark. "You were a bad boy remember? Bad boys need to be punished, or they'll never learn."

The sightless boy shook his head every which way, huffing when it was clear that the fabric was securely tied to his head. "P-Punished how, sir?" Blaine could hear the rustling of clothes, tilting his head this way while he concentrated on listening.

"You thought it was unfair that you were naked, and I wasn't. I can understand that." Kurt explained, lifting himself off of his companion. "But you should have been more patient. After all, I couldn't very well fuck you through my pants. Not even I'm that talented." More clothes rustled, which Blaine assumed meant they were being removed. He squeaked when hands were suddenly on his knees, spreading his folded up legs further apart. "So yes, I'm just as naked as you, but your punishment is that you're not allowed to see me. At least, not until I say you can."

It was his voice, the strong confident tone he had when he spoke. Blaine could hear it more clearly with his eyes closed, could feel the power behind his words. His whole form reacted to his voice, turned his body to putty, eager to be in Kurt's hands. Blaine let out an unashamed whine at the new information, "Ku—Siiiir."

He could practically feel the smirk Kurt was giving him. "You should just concentrate on what senses you have left, before I take your hearing away too. Okay, baby?"

"…yes, sir." Blaine said softly, not understanding why this newfound sense of vulnerability was making him hot all over. His wrists were bound, his sight was inhibited, and he was spread out on a hotel bed for Kurt's pleasure. The older boy could do anything he wanted to him, and there's nothing Blaine can do about it. So why did the idea of Kurt just TAKING from his body and USING him make Blaine's cock ooze even more pre-come? Everything rational in him was telling him to say the safe word and end this fucked up power play, but Blaine wasn't ready to stop. He wanted more. He wanted whatever Kurt was gracious enough to give him. He wanted to be his good boy. "Use me, sir. Take pleasure from me any way you want it."

The bed dipped between his legs, telling him Kurt was closer to him. "Are you telling me what I should do?" Kurt tested, sensing Blaine's shift, and wondering if he had finally gotten it. If he was finally ready to let go.

He was quick to shake his head, "No, just telling you what your good boy offers, how I know that what I am…is yours."

Kurt slid over Blaine's body, leaning down to purr pleasantly in his ear. "Mmm…I like the sound of that." He scooted up the toned olive torso, straddling Blaine's chest this time. "So you're mine, are you?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?" A hand came up to cradle the side of Blaine's face, a thumb brushing against his plump lips. "What about this mouth?"

"Yours."

"These lips, this throat?" He touched, dragging his hand down to grip Blaine's neck lightly.

"All for you." Blaine said immediately, grunting when Kurt squeezed his neck a little, assessing.

"Show me." Before Blaine could ask how to do that, Kurt was gripping onto his jaw and pressing a thumb past his lips, prying his mouth open. The younger boy gave in simply, letting Kurt open his mouth as wide as he wanted. Once Kurt was satisfied, his weight was lifted off of Blaine's chest, the blue-eyed male now seeming to hover over the other. The hand still gripping the side of his face tilted his head back, while the blunt head of Kurt's dick was pushed into his mouth. Blaine might have tensed a little, caught off guard by the sudden organ sliding past his lips. He calmly started breathing through his nose though, relaxing his jaw when Kurt kept feeding him his dick.

"That's it, baby. Fuck, you look so beautiful like this, so willing." He could feel that Kurt was only half hard, his erection twitching when Blaine's hot wet tongue laved at it. Kurt groaned above him, letting go of Blaine's face to touch his neck again. "Let me in. Be a good boy and relax that tight throat for me." He started rubbing soothing circles under Blaine's Adam's apple, dipping just the tip into that soft warm channel. "Want to feel my dick get hard in your slick hot throat."

Blaine whined around the cock in his mouth, sucking and swallowing around it before finally opening up to Kurt. His member squeezing in until the other's balls rested under Blaine's chin. He breathed out through his nose then, happy to let Kurt's dick rest on his tongue, making contented gurgling sounds as pale fingers massaged the back of his neck. Kurt kept trying to push in a little more, hips grinding against his face in an effort to thrust more of himself inside. The action caused his half hard dick to stiffen and lengthen. "Can you feel that, Blainey? Feel my cock getting hard just from being in your mouth, getting even bigger for me to fuck you with it."

He wanted to make a noise, any pleasurable noise from the dirty words spilling out of Kurt's mouth. But Blaine just choked around the length, his throat squeezing Kurt's dick sporadically. The older male groaned above him, starting to really thrust into Blaine's open mouth. Blaine's eyes began to water, his gag reflex trying to push Kurt out and affecting his ability to breath. However, Blaine kept as silent as he could manage, accepting every thrust and shove. Nails were digging into the back of his head again, hair gripped uncomfortably tight as Kurt's pounding hips continued, his chest beginning to burn with how long it's been since he's had a proper breath.

Then suddenly, Kurt stopped. Blaine's face pressed right against the pale lower abdomen. His dick was slowly pulled from Blaine's abused mouth, the entire rigid length glistening. "Damn baby, your mouth looks so pretty all red and slick. You felt so good, opened up for me like a good boy, like my good little slut." Blaine coughed and sucked in lungful's of air, arousal curling in his belly when Kurt called him the new name. Kurt petted his sweaty curls, comforting the young boy while his chest heaved deeply. "Does my good boy need a break?" The dark haired male whined at the suggestion, the mere thought of stopping causing him to frown. "That's right, because my good boy is just a slut for my dick. Can't get enough."

Blaine couldn't even dispute that, only nodded frantically. He jumped when the cockhead touched his parted lips again, Kurt dragging it across their red plumpness, smearing sticky pre-come to them so they shined dirtily. When Blaine stuck his pink tongue out to lick up the pearly fluid, Kurt yanked on his dark curls. "If you lick that off, I won't let you cum at all tonight." He said firmly, his commanding voice making Blaine shrink back at the threat. "But if my Blainey really needs a taste…" Kurt pressed the tip just barely past Blaine's sticky lips, holding his head steady so he wouldn't be able to take more than what the paler boy was willing to give him. "Thirty seconds. Suck on the tip. No more than that."

The hazel-eyed boy nodded, suckling on the reddening head to coax out as much of Kurt's musky essence as he could get. He hummed appreciatively, an action that caused the man perched above him to stutter in his breaths. Blaine was honestly kind of proud of himself for being able to elicit such a sound from him. His tongue licked against the tip's slit, moaning when he was able to gather and taste more of the heady liquid. He had to remind himself not to whine when Kurt plucked the member from between his lips, and not to lick them either. Not if he wanted to still be considered a good boy. "Th-Thank you, sir. You didn't have to." His voice was absolutely gravelly, beautifully fucked and rumbly from the treatment his windpipe endured.

"You'd earned yourself a little treat. Only good boys who behave get treats." Kurt shuffled off of Blaine, the bed dipping and moving with his efforts. Warm hands were placed atop Blaine's spread thighs, alerting him that Kurt was back to the spot between them. "Tell you what, if you can be a VERY good boy for me and do as I say for the rest of our time together, I'll give you a special treat after I'm done. How does that sound?"

He nodded, "Gonna be your good boy."

"You promise? You gonna earn your treat?"

"Yes, sir. Be the best boy you ever had."

Kurt chuckled, his voice whispering in a way that maybe meant Blaine wasn't supposed to hear him. "You already are." Perhaps Kurt was just thinking out loud, musing to himself, but before Blaine could contemplate about it any longer, he was being manhandled once more. His thighs were being pressed against his abdomen, "stay." Then his lower half was being lifted off the bed, entire torso lifting until basically only his shoulders and head were touching the mattress. He shuddered when Kurt then crowded against him, able to feel the other's throbbing cock against his back. His knees were still pressed against his ribs when he felt Kurt's palms each take a handful of his ass cheeks, fingers digging in and pulling them apart. Blaine felt his face heat up, shifting his shoulders against the mattress minutely when all Kurt seemed to do was stare at his exposed hole. He clenched it involuntarily, beginning to feel hot breath fan out against it. "I can not wait to be inside this adorable little hole."

Blaine made a questioning noise, "Sir?"

"Do you have any idea of the number of depraved things I want to do to you, what I want to do to this impeccably tight hole?" Kurt husked, every word puffing hot air against his most private area.

The younger boy whined, flexing his cheeks in Kurt's hands. "Your hole, sir. My body is yours to use, and to do with as you please…"

"Blaine?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Don't cum."

The second those words were out of his mouth, Kurt descended on him, burying his face between Blaine's cheeks. He gripped onto the leather belt, letting out a string of helpless sounds while Kurt ate his hole. Blaine keened high in his throat, body jerking as shocks of pleasure sparked through his body, Kurt nudging under his balls and his mouth damn near making out with his twitching furled muscle. The older boy only hummed against him, his teeth nipping at his slackening rim so his wet tongue could dip inside. The dark haired male threw his head back, trying to take deep steadying breaths the more his dick throbbed and jerked, pre-come pearling out of the swollen head drop by drop. He tried to concentrate on the intensity of the feelings flooding his body, anything to stamp down the pleasure from taking over and making him cum when Kurt said not to. But then the other's tongue actually began pushing inside him, making him cry out and his thighs tense up. "SIR!"

Kurt muffled something against him, the vibrations causing Blaine to gasp and his body shake pleasantly. His lips moved against Blaine's entrance, pressing against it as he shoved his tongue inside deeper and tasting his most intimate place with broader strokes. The younger boy was muttering under his breath, fast-paced praises and pleadings to Kurt the only things deciphered among the string of unintelligible mumblings. Kurt thrust his tongue in and out of Blaine's pliant form, each time getting deeper and able to feel the soft channel open up for him the more he continued to eat the shorter male out. He flattened his tongue inside, trying to stretch Blaine from the inside out, swirling and rolling the slick muscle. Kurt made sure to messily lave at him, letting his saliva slick down the other's crack and make his winking hole glisten under the hotel lighting. He finally pulled back, satisfied with his work and deeming Blaine ready for something other than his mouth. "Such a well-behaved boy. Didn't even cum with my mouth around your slutty hole."

Blaine's head thrashed a bit, shivering when something wet dripped up his back. He wanted to sob he was so hard, wanted to beg for the older boy to let him cum, to touch him some more, anything. But he knew he couldn't, not if he wanted to still be a good boy. Plus, there was the treat that Kurt promised him, and if there was any chance that treat had something to do with Blaine being allowed to come, the he definitely didn't want to give Kurt any reason to think of him as a bad boy. "Th-Thank you, si—ah!" He gasped, clenching around the thumb that inserted itself into his hole, biting the inside of his cheek to keep quiet as it shallowly moved inside him.

The blue-eyed boy shushed him, shifting and lowering Blaine's body back to the mattress, purposefully caressing his inner walls as he did so. "Something wrong?"

He was quick to shake his head, curling his legs under his ribs tighter, further presenting himself to Kurt to deter any thoughts of pausing. "Ready, sir. Want it. Want you in me, please."

Kurt's hands began massaging Blaine's ass, his other thumb slipping inside next to the other to expose his opening more. The slight burn causing the younger's breath to hitch. "But I am in you." He teased. "If you want something else, you have to be more specific."

Blaine huffed in frustration, "Your cock, sir. Ready for your cock."

The paler male pulled out his thumbs, the bed moving under Blaine's body. Something hot and blunt pressed against his opening, the light pressure kissing his slightly stretched entrance. "Is this what you want, Blainey? Are you sure you're ready to be stretched on this dick?" He traced the slick rim with his head, smearing and mixing the saliva and pre-come around dirtily. It caused Blaine to bare down a bit, trying to get the head inside already, squeaking when Kurt pulled back and slapped his dick against his sensitive hole. "Naughty boy, keep your slutty hole in check. I'm going to fuck you when I'm good and ready, not because my slut's hungry hole can't wait to be stuffed with a nice big cock."

"S-Sorry, sir! Your good boy couldn't help it. Please forgive me. Not a naughty boy, just a slut waiting to be used. Please use me, take me however you want me." Blaine pleaded, scared that his slip up might have cost him.

"Hmm…I guess we're both a little over foreplay. I think stretching you open properly for my dick is what I want to do now." The bed dipped and Blaine could hear rustling among some clothes, an article dropping back to the floor before the other body on the mattress moved again. Long fingers gripped Blaine's hips, lifting his lower body again, but this time not as drastic. This time, his lower back was placed on porcelain toned thighs, his hips tilted up for Kurt's easy access. The sound of a cap popping could be heard, and then something slick and cool was being liberally dribbled over his entrance. Blaine gasped and tensed, his thighs jerking and beginning to tremble because of how long his legs were being bent in the same position, his muscles straining at the continuous hold. Kurt must have noticed this, because the next thing Blaine was aware of was an arm being draped across the under-parts of his thighs, the pressure shifting his knees to dig more against the sides of his flanks and causing his legs to open even further apart. He didn't realize his body was able to bend this way, interesting. The boy let out a half choked gurgle, breaths picking back up when two slender appendages slipped inside his lubed up hole. "Won't be much longer now, Blainey. Just need to stretch you open nice and proper. Don't think about coming, or anything really, all you need to do is FEEL."

He whined instead of verbally answering, shakily nodding his head before laying it back against the pillows. Blaine concentrated on taking in lungful's of air, clenching his eyes shut when those two fingers began to thrust into him. The fingers stretched and scissored apart, expertly plunging into him in a way that didn't make him want to shoot all over himself, but still teased his arousal just enough to keep him hard. Another finger was hastily added to the others, the steady thrusts morphing into harsher shoves, the older boy apparently losing his patience with the chore. Blaine let out a shaky breath when the sound of Kurt's fingers squelching into his hole became louder, his cheeks becoming an unrecognizable shade of crimson at the thought of Kurt seeing him in such a sloppy state. However, the more Kurt's fingers seemed to be squishing in and out audibly, the harder the paler male's panting became. It was enough to placate the hazel-eyed boy, reassuring him that Kurt liked his good boy to be messy. He was covered in a sheen of sweat, pre-come, and saliva, not to mention the copious amounts of lube his inner walls were being coated with. Messy was definitely an understatement. "S-Sir?"

"Hmm?" Kurt hummed distractedly, never tearing his eyes away from the sight of his pale fingers fucking Blaine's rouge hole.

Blaine cried out when a particularly well-placed prod brushed against his prostate, sending too much pleasure through his body, causing his dick to violently jerk and spill another spurt of clear fluid over his abdomen. "Gonna make me cum! Please, don't make me cum without you inside me. I'm trying to be your good boy, but you feel too good! PLEASE! I don't want to be punished, don't want to be a bad boy!" He nearly sobbed out, the tie becoming wet as frustrated tears leaked from his hazel eyes. The shorter male had to purse his lips tightly, trying to keep his cries to himself.

Then, the fingers in him stilled momentarily, the appendages now just slowly spreading apart inside the open channel. Blaine chocked abruptly, switching to biting the inside of his cheek to stifle any more delusional demands towards the one in control. His flushed cock was hard and begging, the urge to cum but not being allowed to causing his throbbing erection to hurt with each pulse. The arm putting pressure on the backs of his legs lifting, the burning in his thighs at least dissipating somewhat. He clenched around the fingers in him tightly, grinding his teeth in distraction when Kurt's hand un-expectantly picked up Blaine's pulsing organ and held it in his palm. He gingerly felt the weight in his hand, lightly stroking his thumb over the vein on the underside of his dick. "How selfish of me. As much as I enjoyed getting your messy hole prepped, I should have remembered that this is your first time playing by my rules." Kurt slowly pulled his fingers out of Blaine, now curling his arm under the olive skinned male's lower back. "You're not a bad boy, Blainey. Not a bad boy at all. My good little slut has just gone too long without a cock fucking into him nice and hard. You got a small taste before, and now you can't wait for me to screw your brains out."

All Blaine could do was nod pathetically, parted lips trembling around his silence. He sniffed pitifully, letting out a disgruntled sound when Kurt softly squeezed his dick before it was dropped and slapped wetly against Blaine's stomach. The younger boy didn't make a sound as his body was being shifted again, Kurt's lean thighs removed from under him, already used to the other placing him in the position he desired. Ripping and tearing could be heard, along with another squirt from what he could only guess was the bottle of lube. The wet sounds that came next sent another wave of arousal through Blaine, his ears picking up the familiar sound of a lubed up erection being generously coated. He sighed gratefully when strong sure hands grabbed onto him, his folded legs brought down and urged to wrap around Kurt's waist, straining leg muscles screaming their relief. "Thank you, sir." Blaine arched his back pleasantly, happy to have his form unfolded and in a more accommodating position.

"Anything for my good boy." Kurt nudged his dick between Blaine's supple cheeks, he reached down and pried open the younger's hole, shoving his hips forward until the condom covered head popped past the first ring of resistance. Blaine bore down on the intrusion, arching his neck back and mouth dropping open in a silent scream. "Fuck, look at you." The blue-eyed boy said reverently, leaning forward to grip onto Blaine's blindfold, his cock slipping further inside at the action. Kurt pushed the tie up and off the other's head, hooded gaze staring down at the confused hazel eyes that blinked up rapidly at him. "Look at me. Don't you dare cum. Don't even say a word. Just…keep your eyes on me."

Blaine shouted, loudly this time. Kurt slamming his hips forward and forcing his rigid cock the rest of its way into him, the sudden fullness and heated flesh splitting him open deliciously. He tightened his legs around Kurt, pulling the older boy closer to him, forcing himself to take in every single inch of his dick. Blaine kept his mouth parted, breathing heavily through it as he focused his gaze on the man above him. Mussed up chestnut hair fell over his forehead, framing his sharp facial features, lithe form chiseled from the finest of alabaster with a deep flush that burned beneath the surface of his flawless complexion. His eyes were wild and uninhibited, a wonderfully unique shade of steely grey and sapphire blue that Blaine would never forget. Milky white skin covered broad shoulders, defined pecks, and a tight abdomen that preceded the intimate area where Kurt and him were joined. This…this is what incomparable beauty looked like. Blaine blinked slowly, drinking in every tiny detail. "Sir—"

"Ah ah, no speaking." Kurt rested inside of Blaine for a moment, allowing both to calm their arousals so this would last longer than all but of sixty seconds. "Words later." He chuckled throatily, an action that vibrated through Blaine and shook him from within. The older boy pressed his hips tightly into him, holding their position while Kurt's hands flitted up to hold onto Blaine's bound wrists. Kurt smiled wickedly at him, tightening his fingers around the other's wrists and pressing them against the pillows as he pulled his hips back. "Blainey baby, you're in for a wild ride." With that, Kurt snapped his hips forward, punching the air out of Blaine's lungs in a way that wasn't completely unwelcomed. He kept his hips moving at that pace, harshly pistoning his hips against Blaine, pounding into his inviting hole. Kurt grunting and smacking their sweaty bodies against each other loudly in the otherwise silent hotel room, hipbones aiming to leave permanent bruises on the area they slapped against. His pink lips curled upwards, looking as if he wanted to snarl in his increasing efforts, fucking Blaine with everything he was worth.

Hazel eyes remained focused on uniquely glazed orbs, fingers twitching occasionally with the lack of circulation Kurt was prohibiting with the way he was anchoring himself above him. He lay motionless under the thrusting older boy, grounding them together by keeping a firm hold of Kurt's hips with his legs tangled around them. Blaine knew Kurt was purposely not searching for his sweet spot, aiming to just use his body like a glorified fuck toy to get off. Another test to see how well his good boy will behave. Being completely quiet was impossible. Especially with the way Kurt was making him take his cock, hard length plunging into him as his rim stretched around the rigid organ in a tight vice, Blaine's sloppy opening begging to be stuffed full over and over again like the hungry hole Kurt predicted it to be. He squeaked, breaths hitching with each thrust and little half noises passing his slickened lips. Blaine keened, squeezing around Kurt's length when he felt him accidentally graze his prostate. "Shit…" His breathing stuttered, pre-come pooling on his stomach with the un-fulfillment of an orgasm.

"Getting close, Blainey? My good boy almost ready to cum?" Blaine nodded fervently, legs quaking with his impending climax approaching. Even if his mind reminded him he couldn't, his body was wound so tight that one more spark of pleasure was going to snap the lust-induced coil in his belly and push him over the edge anyway. But before that happened, Kurt hauled Blaine up by his arms and seated the other in his lap, pressing their perspiring torsos together as the younger boy straddled his pale lap. Kurt hooked the bound wrists around his neck, sitting on his haunches and spreading his legs apart to shift open Blaine's that were bracketing his own. Blaine pressed his knees against the mattress in their new upright stance and held onto the back of the blue-eyed boy's neck, his neglected erection pressed between both their stomachs. He made a questioning sound at Kurt, sticking his lower lip out in a pout. "Well, isn't it obvious? I want my good little slut to ride me, fuck yourself on my cock while I watch you bounce and writhe in my lap." When Kurt hitched his hips up in point, Blaine moaned shamelessly just like any other slut would. The olive-skinned male would do just about anything at this point if it meant he could cum. "Can you do that for me, Blainey? Can you make me cum with just your wonderfully tight ass? Because if you can do that without coming yourself, you will have earned your special treat, okay?"

Immediately, Blaine lifted himself up some before lowering again, groaning when all he felt was Kurt's dick rub against his inner walls. He pushed harder on his knees, bouncing in the other's lap faster, riding his cock harder. Tiny determined noises kept making their way past Blaine's lips, the younger biting them and anchoring his hands around Kurt's neck more securely, ass squeezing around the length in hopes of bringing him closer to the edge. Kurt grinned lazily, soft hands were placed on Blaine's lower back, his palms gingerly guiding down and cupping him. Glasz eyes never left Blaine's, his fingers tightening their grip on his cheeks and spreading him open more, the shorter male gasping pleasantly when he felt him slid in that much deeper. His legs picked up the pace then, doubling his efforts and slamming back down to take the other in more, Kurt's massaging hands on his flexing ass a welcoming comfort. "Gonna make you cum, sir. Prove I'm—guh—I'm your good boy."

"Blaine."

"…s-sir?"

"You are…the only good boy for me." What happened next even blew Kurt's mind. He leaned forward the last few centimeters and pressed his lips against Blaine's, capturing his breathless whimper. The younger freezing mid-lift, hooded eyes drooping closed with the kiss and head tilting in a silent request for more. Kurt was all too willing to give it, coaxing Blaine's lips apart so he could taste his sweet mouth, boyish charm somehow palatable in his unique taste. Blaine felt like preening, enjoying the urgent soft lips against his and the slick muscle that licked suggestively against them. It was distracting, nearly too much to focus on that he almost didn't feel when Kurt began pounding into him again. He was jostled with the thrusts, their kisses becoming messier with each movement and their reconnecting lips wetly searching for one another every time they were torn apart. There was no rhythm anymore, just Kurt fucking towards his climax while Blaine ground his hips in an attempt to help the older boy get there that much sooner. It was how Kurt finally came, with a perfectly timed twist of olive hips and the savory taste of pure Blaine on his tongue. He languidly continued to kiss Blaine, hands tightly pulling him as close to his body as possible while he rode out his orgasm, emptying himself into the barrier between him and his lover.

Blaine shivered at the subtle warmth spreading inside him, liquid heat burning with each pulse of his weeping cock. But he ignored it, just letting Kurt kiss and explore his mouth. The vibrations of Kurt humming into his mouth made Blaine smile, knowing the other was pleased had him jerking his hips, happy to know the object of his affections was so content. Kurt held onto him as he rolled them towards the headboard, settling the shorter boy on his pale chest. Blaine sighed when he was settled on top of the porcelain-skinned male, wriggling his ass uncomfortably until Kurt's slick softening cock slipped out with a wet pop. He frowned, feeling empty and unsatisfied as his raging hard on slipped between their abdomens pathetically. "Siiiir, cum now? Please?"

Kurt puffed out an amused sound, worming a hand between their two bodies to fist Blaine's dick while the other slipped three fingers inside of his used hole. "No worries, baby. I got you now." He quickly began shoving his fingers in and out of the boy, jacking off his dick in sync with his ministration. Blaine didn't hold back his shout, jerking into the fist around him and back onto the fingers inside him. His head snapped back when Kurt skillfully pressed against his prostate with each jab in, moving against them and chasing his long-awaited orgasm. "Blaine, come." Kurt flicked his thumb over the head on the next upstroke, Blaine nearly began to cry in relief, spunk finally spurting from his cock and messily spreading between their bellies. He shook as the aftershocks wracked his frame, slowly letting his body rest against Kurt's and tucking his face exhaustedly into his pale neck. The boy twitched in his euphoric state, barely moaning when slender fingers were removed from his sensitive opening. A hand pet his lower back and abused ass, a soothing gesture that had Blaine sighing happily. The other released his cock, hand wiping away the sticky cum on the hotel bed spread. "Better, Blainey baby?"

He giggled, nuzzling Kurt's neck and kissing under his jaw. "So much. Thank you, sir."

Below him, Kurt snorted. "That's enough of THAT for tonight. I like being called Kurt just fine as well." He wrapped his arms around the boy, a different warmth spreading through him when Blaine continued to kiss and suck his neck.

Blaine nodded, licking along his pulse point. "Was I a very good boy though? Do I get a special treat?"

"You were absolutely the best."

"So I get a treat?"

"Only if it's something you want too." He smiled, nudging Blaine's face up so he could connect their lips again, moving them lazily and unhurriedly. "So when is it you plan to move up here?"

Blaine reciprocated, exchanging open-mouthed kisses with him, talking against his lips. "Couple weeks. Just gotta finish school. Want to get the hell of there as soon as possible."

"Mmm…" Kurt mused, nipping Blaine's upper lip before pulling away. "What if I said, I wanted to take you out on a date?"

Hazel eyes blinked up in surprise, staring at a suddenly nervous looking Kurt. "Really?"

Kurt nodded, blushing slightly at the question, something that was completely out of character for him. "The thought of this being a one time thing is not even a thought I'd like to entertain."

He grinned like a fool, practically beaming at the confession. "Me too. I don't want this to end either. I—I genuinely like you, Kurt."

It was Kurt's turn to smile like an idiot, big toothy grin rivaling Blaine's own. "I like you too, Blaine." He squeezed the short male's side, an affectionate action that made Blaine's tummy flip. "Do you have to fly back home tonight?"

"No, not until tomorrow."

"Then…" Kurt licked his lips uncertainly, "Then, how would you feel if I stayed the night? I could take you out to breakfast in the morning. The place I work at has decent food, and the atmosphere is pretty fun." He enticed, still fearing rejection.

Blaine squashed any of his qualms with his lips, pecking Kurt's cheek cutely. "I'd love to."

"Really?"

"Really."

"That's great! I think one of the girls is working the AM shift. She makes a mean cup of coffee and—"

"Kurt?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Can you untie me, please?"

* * *

A/N: Dirty, huh? Told you so. The song is 'Who You Are' by Jessie J, but Kurt's version was slower like Angie Millier's rendition from American Idol. Okay, let me know if you liked it because I'm very unsure about this, or if this even qualifies as Dom/Sub in the first place. At least I tried, right? You lovelies are awesome, shoot me a prompt if you like my style, and as always, please don't forget to review. :)

**Prompt:** "Guest101: the smut was fine :) you said on your profile page... that you accept prompts... if you're not comfortable with this kind of thing, then just ignore it... but dom!kurt, sub!blaine... in kurt's first year of college/blaine's last year of school..."

P.S. So I have story poll up on my profile page, **PLEASE GO VOTE**! I seriously can't figure out which one to start first. Nudge me in whichever direction you want. YOU HAVE THE POWER! Thank you! :D


End file.
